


Если бы желания были лошадьми

by maybeheir



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fusion, Gen, Horses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeheir/pseuds/maybeheir
Summary: Таако и Магнус временно становятся одним целым, чтобы спасти деревню от беснующегося монстра.





	1. Это знакомо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Wishes Were Horses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743519) by [droosy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/droosy/pseuds/droosy). 



Эй! Секундочку, кто ты такой? Ты здесь впервые, в смысле, вообще в мире, и ты не очень привык Существовать. Ты никогда раньше не Существовал. Всё, что ты знаешь — это что есть парень по имени Магнус, и есть парень по имени Таако, а ты — некое слияние парня по имени Магнус и парня по имени Таако.

Ну, раз уж ты теперь существуешь, пожалуй, надо бы и именем собственным обзавестись. Только ты точно не собираешься обходиться какой-то хренью типа Магнаако. Нет, имя должно идти от сердца.

Тебя зовут Порк Покетс.

Дааа- о, да, вот это другое дело. Ты живёшь и дышишь своею правдой, Порк Покетс, и твоя правда в том, что ты очень, очень классный чувак, прямо душа компании, которого зовут Порк Покетс.

 

Ты стоишь посреди чистого поля, ну как чистого — в нём полным-полно одуванчиков, мохнатых и серебристых, которые появляются только в середине лета, и ты стоишь перед большим-большим мраморным фонтаном, украшенным двумя статуями в натуральную величину, в виде эльфа и человека. Рука человека лежит на плече у эльфа, да и вообще статуя смотрится очень даже хорошо — в отличие от фонтана, который, похоже, уже многое перетерпел на своём веку.

Рядом с тобой стоит пожилой гном в старомодных очках, с цветами в бороде и рукой, которая, кажется, будто бы сделана из дерева. Он смотрит на тебя, потом на фонтан, потом опять на тебя. Потом он упирает руки в бока, типа: «Хм!»

— Э- доброго дня тебе, старина, — говоришь ты. Ты не знаешь точно, в каких отношениях ты должен быть с этим типом, если вообще должен, так что ты не совсем уверен, пожать ли ему руку или обнять. Ты решаешь просто взъерошить ему волосы.

— Ох ты ж. Ну и голос у тебя, — отвечает тот, приглаживая волосы. — Никогда- в жизни никогда не слышал хриплого фальцета.

— Так, эм, как тебя зовут, компадре? — спрашиваешь ты его. — Кто ты, зачем ты здесь?

— Ох блин, у тебя и вправду нет их воспоминаний, — говорит он.

— Да, дружище. Я только знаю, что у Магнуса с Таако на чарниках, — отвечаешь ты ему. — И возможно, ты можешь помочь мне расставить некоторые точки над Ё.

— Трудновато будет, знаешь ли… Пожалуй, начну с себя, — говорит он. — Меня зовут Мерл Хайчёрч. Я клерик. Я, Магнус и Таако — мы все работаем ████████████████ в ████████████. — Он снова упирает руки в бёдра. — Ну, это если общими словами описать.

— Как- Ты только что издал помехи своим ртом, как ты это сделал? — спрашиваешь ты. — Это что, какая-то запретная техника горлового пения? А меня научишь?

— …А, чёрт, мда, так и думал, что ты этого не услышишь, — говорит Мерл. — Слушай, не забивай себе голову. Всё равно это не так уж и важно для этого сайдквеста. — Он отводит тебя подальше от фонтана.

— Да ёшкин же ты-! Я тут ради _сайдквеста_?

Он вздыхает.

— Боюсь что так, Таагнус.

— Меня зовут Порк Покетс!

— О, отличненько.

* * *

— Так, просвети меня, папаш, — говоришь ты Мерлу, забираясь на крутой, покрытый травой холм. — Что за ситуация, кого бьём и/или спасаем?

— Бьём мы что-то под названием «Кимбервикский Доббин». А _спасаем_ мы что-то под названием « _город_ Кимбервик», — отвечает он. — Определённо, ты единственный, кто может его победить. Я тут просто в качестве почётного сопровождающего.

— Ага! Ага! А что такое «Доббин»? — спрашиваешь ты.

— Не знаю, какое-то огромное существо, — говорит Мерл. — Вроде гигантского монстра. Райланд сказал, что оно выглядит как большая жилистая собака с молотами вместо лап.

— Оооо, это мне нравится…! — Ты понятия не имеешь, кто такой этот Райланд, но спрашивать не собираешься, когда замечаешь, что земля начинает трястись.

Ты закидываешь Мерла себе на плечи и бегом взлетаешь к вершине холма. У его подножия вдалеке ты видишь маленькую деревеньку. Ты видишь дымоходы, соломенные крыши, тенты. Видишь перевёрнутые телеги и рикши. Видишь бегущих и кричащих людей. И наконец, ты видишь его — Кимбервикского Доббина.

— Ох, да вашу же- — выкрикивает Мерл. — ЭТО ЖЕ ГРЁБАНАЯ ЛОШАДЬ!

И он прав. Это _действительно_ грёбаная лошадь. Только очень, очень большая, раз так в десять больше обычной большой лошади. Она встаёт на дыбы, а горящие стрелы летят в неё со всех сторон. Ты ахаешь и прижимаешь ладонь ко рту.

— Они же её _убьют_!..

— Такими темпами — точно нет, — говорит Мерл. — Это наша задача.

— Какого хер- НЕТ! Я не хочу её _ранить_! Посмотри на неё! Она, блять, _величественная_! — говоришь ты. — Нет, нет, абсолютно точно нет. Мы сделаем _по-моему_.

— И как это?

Ты смотришь в сторону деревни и усмехаешься.

— …Мы ускачем на этой сучке прямо в закат.


	2. Правда и ничего, кроме правды

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мерл с Порком ищут ответы. Спойлер: они их не находят.

Ну ладно, в общем, вы с твоим новым лучшим дружбаном Мерлом подкатываетесь к Кимбервику. Все жители столпились перед, судя по всему, самым высоким зданием в городе — выцветшим жёлтым храмом с двумя увенчанными куполами колокольнями и вывеской, гласившей «Первая хаденическая часовня Кимбервика». Он почти что той же высоты, что и огромная великолепная лошадь, возвышающаяся над городом. В неё стреляют лучники, но, похоже, лошадь не сколько ранена, сколько напугана. Она просто парализована страхом. Ты видишь, что люди уже начинают выкатывать пушки.

— Нам надо убедить людей прекратить атаковать Доббина, прежде чем он серьёзно пострадает, — говоришь ты Мерлу.

— Ну, может быть, твоя половина Магнуса могла бы применить тут немного старого-доброго Деревенского Гостеприимства.

— То есть Деревенского КОНЬствеприимства.

Мерл заливается смехом.

— Да- Боже, только не надо так шутить перед жителями, — говорит он тебе. — У них и без того проблем по горло.

 

Чья-то стрела прилетает Доббину в нос, и тот издает визг боли. Ты хватаешь Мерла и, держа его перед собой на манер щита, прокладываешь себе дорогу сквозь толпу. Люди начинают обращать на тебя внимание, но ещё не все собравшиеся, так что ты решаешь прокинуть харизму. Ты выкидываешь 2.

— Че как, народ? — орёшь ты. — Героя заказывали?

Толпа в ответ пялится на тебя в полнейшем недоумении. Кто-то даже игнорирует тебя и продолжает стрелять в лошадь.

— Погодите секунду, — слышишь ты чьё-то бормотание. — Эта монета… она же точь-в-точь как Хаскелева!

Лучники опускают свои луки в изумлении. Ты опускаешь взгляд на золотую монету, висящую на красной ленте у тебя на шее. Это одна из тех монет с квадратной дыркой в центре. Ты на самом деле носил эту монету всё это время и как-то подзабыл об этом упомянуть до этого самого момента, но эй, ты как бы был немного занят.

Теперь вся толпа перешёптывается между собой насчет тебя. Ты не особо можешь расслышать, что они говорят, но примерно понимаешь, что до них уже дошло, кто ты такой.

— По-моему, эти ребята могут поделиться с нами кой-какой полезной информацией, — говорит тебе Мерл, улыбаясь до ушей. — И ты знаешь, что это значит!

— Абсолютно точно нет.

Мерл подмигивает тебе и театральным шёпотом провозглашает:

— Кастую ОБЛАСТЬ ИСТИНЫ!

Вся толпа проваливает свой массовый спасбросок харизмы, и теперь все выглядят немного дезориентированными.

Мерл издает громкий свист, и внимание большей части толпы переключается на него.

— Так, ладно! — кричит он. — А теперь скажите мне, кто этот Хаскель?

— Как же, Хаскель была слиянием Райланда и Фионы! Она сама отогнала Белого Доббина от нашего селения почти тридцать лет назад!.. — отвечает пожилая женщина откуда-то из толпы. Она говорит ещё кучу всего, но в основном это восхваления — какой великой была Хаскель, какой шикарной была Хаскель, так что пока она говорит, вы с Мерлом тихонько переговариваетесь между собой.

— Тебе Райланд чего-то из этого говорил? — спрашиваешь ты его.

— Нет! Паном клянусь, я впервые слышу о Хаскель или Фионе, — отвечает он. — Нам просто дали монеты, карту, и мы свалили нафиг. Уж Райланд об этом позаботился.

— …Это странно, — говоришь ты. Потом ты громко перебиваешь старушкины дифирамбы о цвете глаз Хаскель. — Ладно! Ладно, кто-нибудь может нам рассказать что-нибудь о Фионе? — Старушка немедленно поднимает руку. — …Кто-нибудь ещё?

Седеющий гном выходит из толпы и прокашливается.

— Да, она всегда была с Райландом… да в общем-то, это всё, что известно — они всё между собой держали в секрете. Всегда были в каком-то своём маленьком мирке. Хадену одному известно, что сталось с бедной Фионой, — продолжает он печально. — Райланд сам не свой с того самого дня, как она исчезла. Даже не навестил нас.

Ты слышишь, как по толпе прокатывается волна вздохов и тихих кратких молитв. Ты их теряешь, Покетс. Лучше перейти ближе к делу.

— ПРОСТОЙ ДЕРЕВЕНСКИЙ НАРОД! — орёшь ты в сложенные рупором ладони. — Что за дела с этой громадной лошадью?

— Громадным ЧЕМ? — доносится крик из толпы.

Может, стоит крикнуть погромче, чтобы людям сзади толпы было получше слышно.

— ЛОШАДЬЮ. Вот этой вот лошадью, на которую я показываю?

— Что он- лошедью? — говорит кто-то в передних рядах. — Лошидью? Говорите на всеобщем, товарищ.

Ты наклоняешься к Мерлу пошептаться.

— Они чт- они что, не знают, что такое лошадь?

— Похоже на то. И знаешь, я начинаю подозревать, что и Райланд тоже понятия не имел. — Мерл вздыхает. — Разговорами тут ничего не добьёшься. Я сейчас прокину проверку магии.

Он поднимает палец вверх и как бы оглядывается вокруг, будто проверяя направление ветра.

— Мм… неа, ничего не чувствую, — снова вздыхает он. — Что-то тут не так. Это я точно знаю.

— Ага, это уж точно, — говоришь ты. — У нас тут лошадь, и она ростом с шестиэтажный дом. Что-то тут точно не так, приятель.

— Эй, от меня-то ты чего хочешь? Ну выкинул неудачно, ну бывает. Я тут не виноват.

Ты тоже вздыхаешь.

— Ничего не попишешь, значит, — говоришь ты. — Ну ладно, хорош балду пинать. Погнали забираться на эту скотину.

— Значит, мы и вправду её оседлаем, — говорит Мерл.

— Ну да, в смысле — а почему бы и нет-то, а? — говоришь ты.

— …Ну, ты у нас сегодня именинник. Пусть будет по-твоему.

Ты хлопаешь в ладоши.

— Хаха, ураа!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> примечание автора: "«Хаденизм» - это та самая религия, основанная вокруг манго, которую Трэвис нечаянно изобрел в выпуске 242 МВМВаМ: «Устами манго». Она названа в честь культиватора манго Хадена!"  
> примечание переводчика: Вообще-то, когда я гуглил перевод любимого заклинания Мерла, я обнаружил, что цель должна по идее прокидывать спасбросок ХАРИЗМЫ, а не мудрости, так что я поправиль. Droosy, it's Charisma saving throw, not Wisdom, sorry!


	3. Телепатический телеграф, и как его делать не надо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Порк Покетс сходится лицом к лицу с Доббином и приводит с собой нового друга.

Окей, окей. Всё, чего вы добились от разговоров с жителями, так это кучи несвязного описательного текста. То есть, вся предыдущая глава была _в принципе_ абсолютно бессмысленная. Но теперь тебе доведётся выехать верхом на Доббине из Кимбервика, и всем известно, что единственное, что может быть лучше, чем спасти целый город — это прокатиться при этом на лошадке на халяву.

— …Ладушки, — говоришь ты Мерлу. — Я сейчас скастую Уменьшение на это ебучее благородное создание.

Ты так и делаешь. Но на самом деле ты так не делаешь, потому что заклинание не срабатывает.

— Эх, похоже, тебе не досталась удача Магнуса, — говорит Мерл. — Но слушай, если уж мы не можем опустить эту живность до _нашего_ уровня… — В его руке материализуется метла. — Эта детка нас обоих поднимет, так что не волнуйся.

И он прав — ты ухитряешься втиснуться на неё вполне нормально.

— ИДУ НА ВЗЛЁТ! — орёт Мерл, и метла начинает подъём. Ты смотришь вниз на толпу и видишь, как она становится всё мельче и мельче. Наверное, так себя чувствует эта лошадь. Ты должен признать, выглядит это довольно-таки зашибись.

Пока ты притворяешься, что давишь чью-то голову между пальцами, метла резко клюёт носом.

— Мерл!

— А? Ох, черт! — Он возвращает себе контроль над метлой. Вы почти что достаточно высоко, чтобы запрыгнуть на спину Доббина, но Мерл, похоже, едва может сосредоточиться, да и выглядит неважно.

— Слушай, Мерл, всё нормально, просто- сбрось нас вон в той колокольне, там и передохнешь, — говоришь ты ему. — Падать с такой высоты нам точно не надо. Башня вот она, совсем рядом — давай, ты сможешь.

— Ладно, — выдыхает он в изнеможении. Он начинает поворачивать метлу, и в какой-то момент ты боишься, что вы врежетесь в эту самую башню. На самом деле вас с метлы всё-таки сносит, но ты хватаешь Мерла, и вы каким-то образом ухитряетесь вместе вкатиться на верхнюю площадку. Скорее всего благодаря удаче Магнуса или _ненормальному_ модификатору акробатики Таако.

— Мерл! Мерл, ты как? — спрашиваешь ты. Он лежит на боку и выглядит довольно болезненно, но, не считая пары царапин и недостающей руки, более-менее цел.

— Прости, — бормочет он. — Прости, прости.

 

Пока ты помогаешь ему подняться на ноги, ты слышишь, как лошадь фыркает, и она сует свою морду прямо в самую колокольню. Ты и не знал, что у лошадей прямоугольные зрачки. И ты совсем не этим способом хотел это узнать.

Мерл, что самое странное, потрясён ещё больше, чем ты. Он снова падает на пол, и теперь хватается за голову и бормочет что-то по-гномьи, что ты едва можешь разобрать. Как однажды сказал один мудрый клерик, что-то тут не так. Ты пытаешься скастовать Определение магии.

Ты выбрасываешь критическую двадцатку.

В ту же секунду ты осознаешь что Доббин каким-то образом знает, или помнит каждое желание, что когда-либо было загадано — каждую выпавшую ресницу, каждую разломанную косточку, каждую упавшую звезду. И если кто-то ухитряется посмотреть ему в глаза, каждое загаданное ими желание возвращается к ним одновременно. Желания, которые позже кажутся смешными, желания, о которых теперь сожалеют, желания, которые так и не сбылись.

И ты понимаешь, что за свою очень короткую жизнь, ты не сделал ни единого желания. _Ничегошеньки_ эта скотина тебе не сделает.

Ускакать верхом теперь, похоже, не вариант, но тебе кажется, у тебя ещё есть возможность избавиться от Доббина без драки. У тебя на это уходит минута, но ты всё-таки вспоминаешь, что у тебя есть Призрачный Скакун. Может быть, Скакун потолкует с Доббином как лошадь с лошадью. Вдолбит в него немного здравого смысла, что ли.

Ты спрыгиваешь с колокольни на крышу храма и закатываешь рукава. Ты очень, очень сильно фокусируешься, и шар света формируется вокруг твоего кулака, но он как-то мерцает, как слабый огонек. Ты щуришься и пытаешься вытеснить из головы всё лишнее — людей, Доббина, Мерла, всё прочее — и внезапно огромный луч света вырывается из твоей руки, чуть не сбив тебя с ног. Вспыхивает свет, и твой скакун стоит перед тобой. Как бы стоит.

Видишь ли, он не то чтобы _стоит_  — он даже и не совсем лошадь. У этого ублюдка определенно нет никаких ног и даже морды. Он сейчас просто один большой кусок конины, и его сопровождает просто кошмарная MIDI-версия «Always» от Erasure. Видеть и слышать такое — это уже перебор. Ты невольно начинаешь кричать, и на всякий случай продолжаешь кричать на протяжении ещё пары абзацев.  
Доббин бросает один только взгляд на этот мясной обглодыш и встаёт на дыбы так высоко, что чуть не падает навзничь. Ты чувствуешь, как земля ходит ходуном под его копытами. Люди внизу на земле заряжают пушки.

Но прежде чем они успевают выстрелить, Доббин разворачивается и бежит. Кроме шуток, просто _тикает во все четыре копыта_ куда подальше от тебя и твоего извращения на тему пони. Он добегает до окраины города и не останавливается. Жители ликуют.

 

Ну что ж, тебе не довелось ускакать на этой сучке в закат, но пожалуй, ты всё-таки назовёшь этот результат успешным.

— ПОРК ПОКЕТС! ЭТО ЧТО ЕЩЁ ЗА НАХРЕН?!

Ты оборачиваешься и видишь Мерла, перегнувшегося через ограду площадки колокольни. Он выглядит как никогда бодрым и сердитым.

— Ну, _по идее_ , это мой Призрачный Скакун, — говоришь ты ему. — Но по-моему, технически получилась скорее картошка.

— Помоги Пан этому- — говорит он. — Ну, ты только наполовину Таако, так что вполне логично, что ты смог призвать только половину Гэрила.

— Ах, логично? Ах, это логично, значит? Я только что- блять- произвёл на свет вот это вот, этот обрубок бесформенный…! — говоришь ты. — Я хочу домой, Мерл. Положи меня обратно в фонтан.

Ты взмахиваешь рукой, и Полу-Скакун исчезает в облаке дыма со звуком, больше похожим на сухой кашель. Хуже и не придумаешь.

— Да, похоже, нам пора, — замечает Мерл. — Эти жители не в самом добром расположении духа сейчас.

Он не ошибся. Доббин определённо по дороге растоптал несколько хибар с соломенными крышами, и теперь жители скорее всего свалят всю вину на вас.

Мерл призывает метлу.

— Давай, отвезём тебя домой. — говорит он. — Я постараюсь не уронить нас на этот раз.

Ты замираешь на секунду, взяв его за руку.

— …Вообще-то, Мерл, пока я не ушел… можешь меня отвезти на ферму, например, или куда-нибудь в этом духе? Мне нужно посмотреть на животное с полным комплектом конечностей.

— Ну разумеется. Как пожелаешь, Порк Покетс, — говорит он. — Пан видит, ты это заслужил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> примечание автора: "Как вы уже угадали, в этой главе была еще одна отсылка к МВМВаМ, на сей раз к эпизоду 175: «Туловишадка».  
> И да, весь концепт гигантской лошади ссылается на эпизод Monster Factory, где, играя в Skyrim, они с помощью консоли сделали лошадь их персонажа очень большой. Весь этот фанфик – это практически любовное послание творчеству братьев МакЭлроев."  
> примечание переводчика: На самом деле команда, которой Мерл поднял метлу, звучала в оригинале как "HANG TEN", и я прогуглил и выяснил, что это такой трюк в серфинге, где серфер встает на самый нос доски так, что все пальцы ног свешиваются с носа доски. Я не смог перевести это адекватно, поэтому вставил отсебятину, прошу сердечно меня простить.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мерл и Покетс прокидывают на расслабон.

Где-то час блужданий спустя вы с Мерлом находите тихую усадьбу с большой фермой, чьи хозяева, две леди, приветливо пригласили вас прогуляться по их владениям. Уже за полдень, и солнце светит очень ярко. Мерл останавливает тебя и призывает послушать каких-то птиц вдалеке.

— Это горлицы! — поясняет он тебе.

Вы с Мерлом прогуливаетесь у пастбища и любуетесь на лошадей во всём их разнообразии, когда тебя чуть не сшибает с ног большая лохматая собака. Она выглядит так, будто ей твою голову откусить — раз плюнуть, но вместо этого она подлетает к тебе, лижет твою руку и смотрит на тебя большими щенячьими глазами шоколадного цвета.

Ты опускаешься на колено и вытираешь руку о рубашку.

— Ах ты ж маленький милый засранец, да? — говоришь ты, нежно трепля его за уши. — Вы только посмотрите на него. Придурок ты ненаглядный. Люблю тебя.

Ты чмокаешь его в лоб.

— Я как посмотрю, ты унаследовал любовь Магнуса к собакам, — говорит Мерл.

— Он любит собак?

— О да. Просто обожает, — отвечает он. — Это ещё мягко говоря.

Теперь ты чешешь псу брюхо. Ты решаешь назвать его Сладкий Дэниел.

— Это странно. Я знаю, кто такие Магнус и Таако — в смысле, они и есть _я_. Но без их воспоминаний… они как будто незнакомцы. — Ты вздыхаешь. — Столько всего не хватает.

Мерл ничего не говорит. Он просто сочувственно хлопает тебя по спине.

Ты поднимаешь на него взгляд.

— Как думаешь- Можешь мне рассказать о них? — спрашиваешь ты. — Я просто… Я просто хочу знать.

Мерл присаживается на землю рядом с тобой, по-стариковски покряхтев.

— Ну… — начинает он. — Магнус… Магнус, он- он просто большой олух. Но сердце у него золотое. А Таако? Таако тот ещё персонаж, это я тебе точно скажу. Веселья от него уйма. И он прямо-таки полон сюрпризов. — Он улыбается. — В основном хороших.

Ты только что нашёл то местечко на пузике Сладкого Дэниела, от которого он виляет лапкой, когда его чешешь.

— Расскажи мне о них ещё, — просишь ты Мерла. — Расскажи мне- расскажи мне какие-нибудь мелочи.

— Посмотрим… — говорит он. — Магнус хорошо обнимается.

— Ага.

— И у него, ээ, искренний смех.

— А что насчет Таако?

— Таако… Он готовит отменные макаруны, — говорит Мерл. — А макароны — ещё лучше.

Сладкий Дэниел пытается поцеловать тебя в рот, но тебе этого _совсем_ не надо.

— Он носит эти ужасные пижамы-комбинезоны, — продолжает Мерл. — И хлопает в ладоши, когда радуется. А чих у него, громче его чиха я ничего не слышал.

Ты негромко смеёшься. Мерл улыбается.

— Магнус боится пауков, — продолжает он. — Он не умеет говорить тихо, а ест, словно в последний раз. А когда _он_ чихает, получается писк.

Ты улыбаешься ему в ответ.

— Спасибо тебе, Мерл.

Он кивает. Вы двое просто сидите тут какое-то время, разговаривая, слушая, только ты, Мерл и Сладкий Дэниел, пока солнце наконец не клонится к закату.

* * *

Вы добираетесь до фонтана уже после заката. Взошла полная луна, и в её свете белый мрамор кажется голубоватым. Вода почти сияет. И всё это вместе со светлячками и одуванчиками — от этого у тебя перехватывает дух. Почти что даже заставляет забыть о том лошадином ужасе.

— Ну ладно, если верить предписанию, тебе надо просто бросить монету в фонтан. Это раз плюнуть, — говорит Мерл. — Ты готов?

Ты в последний раз взъерошиваешь его волосы.

— Да я родился готовым, амиго.

Ты развязываешь красную вельветовую ленту и снимаешь с него монету.

— Было приятно познакомиться с тобой, Мерл. И эй, если заскочите ещё в Кимбервик и вам надо будет избавиться от какой-нибудь ещё гигантской лошади — я буду здесь. Порк Покетс к вашим услугам. — Ты смотришь на воду, на отражение статуй в ней, на своё собственное отражение. — Ну, бывай, Хайчёрч.

Ты бросаешь свою монету в фонтан, зная, что это, скорее всего, последнее, что ты когда-либо сделаешь.


	5. Но не слишком знакомо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мерл прощается.

Ты — Мерл Хайчёрл, и ты только что наблюдал, как человек по имени Порк Покетс рассыпался на миллион огоньков.

Светлячки рассыпаются и формируются заново в две колонны света, которые, в свою очередь, принимают формы Магнуса и Таако. В следующую секунду эти тела из света вновь рассыпаются на мелкие огоньки, которые уносит прочь, оставляя взамен настоящие мясные тела Магнуса и Таако. На их шеях на красных лентах висят серебряные монеты, выданные им Райландом, те самые, которые они бросили в фонтан в самом начале этого гребучего кавардака.

В этот же момент ты слышишь скрежет камня о камень, и вы трое поднимаете глаза на фонтан. Статуи на нём больше не изображают Магнуса и Таако. Они снова выглядят точь-в-точь как когда вы сюда пришли в первый раз: две фигуры — эльф и полурослик — держатся за руки. Как и прежде, у фигуры слева недостаёт руки и половины лица. А фигура справа — ну, тебя это мучало ещё с тех пор, как вы сюда попали, но теперь ты почти уверен, что это статуя Райланда.

 

_Блин_ , ты ждёшь не дождешься, когда вы наконец свалите из этой дыры. Ты не понял ничегошеньки из того, что произошло за эти 24 часа.

— Таако, — говорит Магнус. — Эй, Таако, это было офигенно.

— … _Черт возьми_ , да! — говорит Таако. Магнус, слегка кривясь от боли, даёт ему пятюню.

— О, и Мерл там тоже был!

Ты улыбаешься.

— Да, да, смейтесь-смейтесь.

Магнус на секунду замолкает.

— Стоп, погоди, Таако- у тебя тоже остались все воспоминания Порк Покетса, да?

— Эээ… Ох, ёж-! — отвечает Таако. — И правда! Чт- почему _так_ оно работает?

Они оба смотрят на тебя с таким видом, будто бы ты имеешь хоть какое-то понятие, что происходит.  
Ты массируешь переносицу.

— …Ну, очевидно, что здесь ещё целую кучу сюжетных линий можно развить, но насколько меня это волнует, лошадиный паззл мы таки решили, — говоришь ты им. — Лор-шмор. Ну его в болото, идёмте домой.

— Дело говоришь. Валим отсюда, — соглашается Таако. — Эй, когда доберёмся до штаба, хотите я сварганю спагетти?

— Ооо! Да, пожалуйста! — говорит Магнус. — Но сначала — минуту молчания в честь Гэррррр. Я так назвал полу-Гэрила.

Боже мой, в этот момент минута молчания — это просто _то самое_ , что доктор прописал.

 

Где-то в пятидесяти ярдах от вас находится небольшая рощица, где как раз можно вызвать ваше стеклянное ядро, и вы трое направляетесь в ту сторону. Ты закрываешь глаза, и на какой-то момент вокруг тебя нет ничего, кроме стрёкота сверчков, квакания жаб и ветра, продувающего поляну. Видишь, вот _это_ ты понимаешь.

Ты открываешь глаза и оборачиваешься на фонтан, и видя танцующих вокруг него светлячков, ты, непонятно почему, но улыбаешься.

Бывай, Порк Покетс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> примечание автора: "Простите, ребят, я в итоге придумала гораздо больше лора, чем рассчитывала. Это по идее должно было быть просто фоном, но я увлеклась.  
> В любом случае, надеюсь, что мне удастся написать продолжение – не сколько о лоре, сколько о том, что случилось с персонажами после этого, и как сильно их изменил этот опыт. Посмотрим, как пойдет."


End file.
